Bondage
by Orina-Darces
Summary: [Down For Construction]


"Come here…" A rough hand grabbed at his chin, light indigo hair falling back in place over the pale clasp fingers. A pair of harsh lips dipped down to his face, enclosing his into a deep kiss.

"…" Again. He let out a drug out sigh, his eyes looking down to the pair of lips that were glued to his own. "Marluxia…" He murmured, trying to pull away.

"No." The voice muttered, grabbing back and moving his hand to the back of his head, twirling his fingers around in the locks of hair. He bit down lightly on his lover's pale bottom lip. He thrust his tongue in, swirling it over the roof of his mouth, playfully swiping over the pink muscle that lay still in the wet mouth. It finally broke, Marluxia leaning back against the wall as he let the boy go. "How'd you like _that_, Zexie?"

"I want to go home." Zexion pouted, crossing his arms neatly over his gray tee shirt half covering the skull and crossbones that had been printed on it.

"Too bad…" Marluxia grinned, flipping his maroon tinted hair back behind his shoulders. "…No one will miss you."

"My mother?" He rose a finger, his blue-gray eyes looking over the boy's body.

Marluxia chuckled, rolling his own eyes as a grin continued to play across his pale face. "That whore? She probably doesn't even know you' re still alive, she's so plowed when she comes home."

"…Don't…talk about…my mom…like that, you bastard!" Zexion lurched forward, fingers posed to claw at Marluxia.

"No, no, no." Marluxia scolded. "Don't be that way…" He pulled his hand to hold to the wrist of his attacker as he pressed the lithe body against the wall. His other hand caressed softly against the pale cheek, he pulled his lips to the soft piece of cold flesh. His flicked his tongue out, running it across the smooth face.

He could hear Zexion shutter as he felt the wet muscle play across his face. "You know you like it…"

"Please…Marly…Let me go home…" He whimpered, a slow tear drifting down his how reddened cheek.

Marluxia's tongue quickly lapped up the salty liquid as he pulled away. "You can stay here with me tonight…I know how you loath being _alone_."

Zexion opened his mouth in protest, but a finger was quickly placed over the peach lips.

"Shhh, babe…" Marluxia slurred, his blue eyes glancing over the shivering frame. "Are you going to be good now?"

"What if I don't?" He scoffed, pulling back but being stopped by the green painted walls.

Marluxia grinned wider. "I thought you'd ask." He let his arm fall back, drawing down to pick up a black bag. He dug his hand inside; Zexion could hear the metal clink. He knew what was coming.

A pair of hand cuffs. "I would hate to stay in the closet all night, wouldn't you?"

Zexion gulped, his eyes racing over the scene of the older man in front of him. "…No…Marly…"

"Too late, precious." He smirked, opening one of the cold metal rings. He pulled the wrist back to him, pulling the hand to press against his own chest. "You feel that?" The heartbeat was steady, "Its beating for you…" He closed the ring around the thin appendage. Marluxia tightened the cuff till it clicked, and the metal rubbed roughly against his lover's skin. "Want to go to bed, Zexie?"

Zexion shook his head quickly, trying to pull his wrist from the bondage. "…No…"

"Fine," Marluxia shrugged, "Not tonight." He drug the body forward almost making Zexion trip over his twisted legs.

The stair was a bit forced as He pulled the indigo beauty down with him. The lower level of the house was just like the other. A long beige carpet ran down the corridor, fanning out into five doors. The two at the end were bedrooms, One that he almost lived in 24/7 and the other that his brother used to occupy till he moved out. Now it was just always open for his favorite captive. The middle door was a bathroom, including an antique bathtub, a porcelain sink with a bar of strawberry soap and a shower, which often was dirty. The other two were towards the family room, a regular 39 inch color television and two mahogany couches, and the kitchen where Marluxia spent the most time with the liquor fridge and boxes of reheated pizza.

He pulled the captive towards the unused bedroom, slipping through the door as he flipped on the light.

Zexion shaded his eyes over with his free hand as he was jerked forward. He fell to the bed, his body lying deep in the cerulean sheets. He felt the body crawl over his legs, straddling on his hips as he pursed forward over Zexion's chest. His arms adventured over the abdomen as he pulled the cuffed hand to the bedpost. Marluxia opened the second metal ring and twirled it around the post. He moved his lips to the thin neck, leaving soft kisses over the skin as he slowly rolled off Zexion's body. "…You know that you'll be missing me, Zexie…" He smirked. "But I'm only a room away…"

He drew down and kissed his forehead as he began to leave. "Goodnight, sexy." Marluxia flipped the light back off, leaving Zexion in the darkness once again to his own thoughts. "Hmmm?"

He waited for Zexion's scripted answer. "Goodnight, Marluxia." He struggled against the metal loop; it was beginning to chafe at his wrist.

Zexion heard the door click; the lock on the other side was twisted. He was finally alone.

Marluxia hated leaving him alone. He wanted to just rush inside and 'have his way' with him. He tossed his peach colored hair to the side as he leaned back against the wall. "Zexie…Zexie…Zexie…why'd you have to say no again?" He was talking to himself really, but he knew that he was thinking of the indigo haired boy. "You'll learn som--"

_Bring. Bring. _Phone, again. Marluxia let out a rugged sigh, sulking towards the old black phone that hung from the wall.

"Er…Hello?" He muttered into the receiver, twirling the cord around his waist.

"Marly?" A voice murmured from the other end. Marluxia recognized it immediately.

"Axel!" He shrieked. "Long time no hear, buddy."

A chuckle emanated from the other end. "True…True, Flower-Child."

"So, Axel, what are you up to nowadays?" He sat down silently at one of the stools in the kitchen, pulling on the long cord to stretch to his new perch.

"Usual." Axel shrugged. "I was just planning a party tomorrow at the local club, you know, regular scene? Just wondering if you'd be interested, you know, pick up some cuties?"

"Well, Axe," He took a glance back at the guest room, he could hear the soft sleeping breathing of his boyfriend, "I'd love to, but I have a boyfriend now, and I don't know…"

"Bring him along, Marly!" Axel chuckled. "I'd love to have both of you, just no naughty stuff in my apartment."

Marluxia still let out a defeated sigh. "Heh, No, he won't let me get that close, Axel. I'm still trying to break him in."

"Oh, what's his name?" Axel seemed interested.

"Zexie. Well, Zexion, he's still in high school, I don't know…I'll bring him, but you have to keep off."

"Promise." Axel agreed, crossing his fingers (even though Marluxia couldn't see though the phone.) "You going to take the train over in the morning? I'll pick you up from the Station here at, say, eleven?"

"Okay." Marluxia gave in. "I'll get us up for the Six o'clock train, be there at ten-thirty. We'll stay for the club scene and spend the night, is that okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Say hi to your sexy boyfriend for me." The phone dropped, the line was gone.

Marluxia retreated to the wall-hung cradle as he placed the phone in once again.

He sprung to the white door for the guest bedroom, not even bothering to knock as he plowed his way through. "Zexie!"

Zexion had barely even made it to sleep, his arm was already asleep as he felt the warm body curl up with him.

"You're not going to school tomorrow." He decided for the boy as he pulled up the gray tee-shirt and began to trace circles around one of the fogged nipples on Zexion's chest.

"…I'm…I'm not?" Zexion glanced up with bewildered eyes. He loved school, maybe because he just got away from Marluxia.

He had met Marluxia when he was a freshman; Marly of course was a senior. Their relationship had started out like any other; Marluxia would never try anything he thought too forward on his small lover. But as the years went on, Marluxia was more and more aggressive. He was never allowed to think for himself, or else, much to his hated memories, the bruises and scars would return.

"Nope, babe. We're going to one of my old friends for some clubbing." Marluxia smiled, nuzzling into Zexion's neck.

"But, Marly, I'm not even old enough for clubbing." He tried to pull away but the handcuffs were withholding him from getting away.

Marluxia flicked his tongue back to the hot neck, "…Mmmm…Baby…come on…no one is going to care…"

Zexion rolled his eyes as he let Marluxia continue until he finally drifted off to sleep. "…No, Marly…" Zexion slurred as he too drifted off. "…I care."

--

The sun peeked over the half-closed curtains, blowing a light burst of wind through the partially opened window. Marluxia rolled over, stretching his arms higher as he glanced up at Zexion, who even though was under him, was still fully clothed. No action, still.

The sheets were tousled, the black cased pillows where now lying on the floor in various poses around the room. He pulled a hand to Zexion's shirt that was now hanging circled from his neck. "Babe?" He murmured, placing a cold hand on Zexion's cheek. "Zexie…Time to wake up, today, we're going to have _fun._"

Zexion lazily opened one of his gray hued eyes, looking to the sweaty chest of the elder hovering above him.

He wanted to go back to sleep.

"Oh, no you don't." Marluxia chuckled, pulling himself to once again straddle the boy's waist. "Whether you like it or not, Zexie, I'm taking you clubbing and your gonna finally give me that flower that I've been eyeing."

Zexion blushed, more of a forced reaction though. "Will you let me go back home?"

"Why…" Marluxia murmured while sending electrifying kisses down his neck. "…Why…do you not want to stay with me?"

"…Marly…" He struggled to not look turned on. "I miss my mother…I want to leave…I want to have freedom."

Marluxia pouted, wrapping his arms around the thin neck and pulling himself closer. "I let you go to school, Zexie. Your mother never listens to you…I do…" He reached down, placing a strong hand on the belt that circled Zexion's thin waist. "Or, do we have to be reminded on why we love it here so much?"

A smile curled on his lips as he placed them back to the younger's pale mirrored version. "I remember, Marluxia." Zexion didn't want more scars and burns. "I'll be good."

"Good boy." Marluxia chortled, as he dug in his pocket for the key to the cuffs. He pulled the small key to the first ring, pushing it into the slot as it easily turned and opened, letting Zexion's lacerated wrist free at last. "Go get a shower, I'll have your cinnamon toast ready in three minutes. Three minutes to get down, or else I'm feeding it to the stupid little kids down the street."

Zexion nodded, he was controlling down to the last detail. This was _Marluxia's_ life. Zexion was merely the play toy.

He turned to go in the bathroom, rubbing uncomfortably at his wrist as he closed the door. The dirty tub sat before him, he placed a frozen palm around the left knob, twisting defiantly as the iron-tinted spray shot from the nozzle. He slid easily out of his camouflage cargo pants and then his gray tee.

He let the warm water slid over his body as he sighed and dropped down into the tub. He closed his eyes, pulling his arm over to the bottle of body wash. He turned it upside down, letting the blue mixture drip down into his hand. He began to lather it on his body, letting the suds cleanse his sore limbs. He dropped down, fully submersing himself as he heard the door open and close.

"Zexion. I left your clothes on the sink. I picked out something hot." It was Marluxia.

He let the soap clean off before turning the water off to its original state. He stepped out, looking to the pile of clothes on the counter. A tight pair of gray leather jeans was neatly folded beneath five studded belts and a black tank top, a silver pentacle drawn over the abdomen. He pulled the clothes down, seeing the mesh elbow long sleeves coupled nice with the rest of the outfit. The tank top only drifted down just above his navel, showing off his chiseled chest. The belts hung loose to his figurative hips, as he pulled the silver necklaces around his neck and took a long look in the mirror. He turned down to the eyeliner as he quickly applied his make up. Thirty seconds. He rushed from the bathroom, hurrying to the counter where Marluxia was fixedly watching the stopwatch he had set. "Good job, Zexie. Two-Forty-Seven, and still as hot looking as ever." Marluxia's eyes were melting over the gorgeous boy in front of him. "I'm so glad that those fit you. You look…positively…" Zexion felt the hot breath snake over his neck, the shirt cut off in a V neck partially down from one of the necklace chains, leaving his neck open for Marluxia. (He had probably thought that through)

Zexion looked down longingly at the cinnamon toast that lay untouched on a small china plate. He just wanted his life to be normal again, since it had been almost two years since he had actually stayed at home for longer that three days. "Marluxia…we…we're going to be late." He struggled to talk as he felt hands run over his body, rolling dangerously close to his hips.

Marluxia took a quick glance to the digital clock that had been placed on the wall. Five forty-two. "Oh, I suppose we should get going…your so thoughtful, babe."

Zexion felt the cold hand move at once to his chafed wrist, gripping hard as he was drug from the kitchen to the front door. The air outside was crisp, and hit Zexion's still drying body like a wall. He shivered, moving behind the older boy towards the black mustang that had been parked in the driveway. The door was opened for him, a quick shove and he found himself sitting in one of the black leather seats, uncomfortably tossed inside. He heard the door lock, what was new? Marluxia circled around the back of the car, popping open the trunk and placing his bag of clothes inside. Marluxia had done the honor of packing for the both of the; Zexion needn't worry.

He strode back to the driver's seat, opening it and sitting down in the seat next to his lilac haired boyfriend. He turned the car on, letting the soft music pour from the radio as he pressed on the gas.

"Marluxia?" Zexion took a quick breath, looking down as he talked, even though he was a senior now in high school, he still felt belittled by the older boy.

"Hmmm?" A flutter of pink hair was blown from the pale face as a pair of light blue eyes glanced to the outspoken boy.

"Why did you change?"

Marluxia looked uneasily to the boy as he half-focused on his driving. "I didn't change, babe."

"Yes…" Zexion murmured. "Yes you did. You used to let me go to school…you used to not touch me…"

"I'm just trying to keep you forever, Zexie." Marluxia grinned as he pulled his free hand to the limp arm at Zexion's side. He moved his fingers up and down, slowly rubbing the soft skin on the limb. "I don't want you to leave me."

It made Zexion feel guilty. Even though he was constantly beaten, his heart was tied here. "I…I love you…Marly."

"I love you too." He grinned, placing a chaste kiss on a soft cheek.

Nothing eventful happened on the bus, while they sat in the middle car, glancing uneasily the entire time at the unusual passengers. There was an old woman, her graying curls bound tight to her head as she talked to herself. There was a girl, her strip club clothes carefully hidden under a black leather coat, her blonde wisps of hair bounding off her head. Zexion recognized her. Larxene. She was a junior at their school, held back twice, but her life must not be as easy as she made it seem.

They sat next to her, Zexion constantly looking towards her as he attention stayed on the passing scenery. "Larxene? Is that you?" He finally spoke up.

She turned slowly, her green tinted eyes unsure of the voice. "Do I know you?"

"You're a junior at my school," He murmured. "I…are you alone?"

"No!" She barked. "I'm not alone!" Her eyes danced around, trying not to make contact. She took a deep breath, calming herself down. "My mom entered rehab again…I just needed some cash, okay? Don't tell the headmaster…Please…" She pleaded, her wild green eyes dancing as she waited for an answer.

"I won't if you won't," Zexion grinned, his gray eyes watching as she stepped up and waited for the train to stop.

"Thanks," She smiled shyly, glancing as the scenery stopped and the doors opened.

"_Stop E: Radiant Garden Fourth District."_ A nonexistent voice muttered over the intercom as the two passengers watch Larxene leave. _"Next Stop C: Twilight Town Sunset Plaza, approximately fifteen minutes." _

"See, babe? You could be worse off," Marluxia murmured, tracing circles into his boyfriend's palm. "Your mom could have you working with her. Wouldn't that be _cute_?" He smiled sarcastically. "You fucking your mom? Or would she just watch?"

Zexion steamed inside himself, his eyebrows scrunching together as he glared at the older boy.

"Oh…pressure point, I see." Marluxia chuckled. "Your mom did call the other day, she said she's out of money, again…"

The time couldn't move quick enough. Zexion just wanted to be free. With all the emotion abuse Marluxia doubled out with, the scars were internal too.

Marluxia let the silence pass for a little longer. "How's your little cousin doing, Zexie? Have you talked to him since he tried committing suicide? Did you return his letters?"

"You said I couldn't write, Marly…It wasn't my fault." Zexion broke down in tears, the clear salty drops falling from his clenched eyes. "…Riku just needed someone…you wouldn't even let me talk to him…"

Zexion knew Riku lived somewhere in Twilight town, heck, he was way better off. After his brother had come back from Rehab all clean, he seemed to be doing a lot better.

"You were being bad." Marluxia scolded. "Just tell him to get therapy, he seems like an annoying son of a bitch anyway."

He looked away, pulling the hand away as the train stopped.

"Come on, Zexie…" Marluxia hurried, grabbing fast to the indigo boy's wrist, not caring that the scrapes and bruises left the boy wincing in pain. He pulled him along, out the door as the sunlight glared into their eyes.

They stepped off, Marluxia holding the bag of their overnight clothes and a make-up case for the clubs later. "Flower-Boy! Over here! Marly!"

The two turned to see a wild rush of red hair flowing from a tale pale body. He was a tall boy, his flaming hair wildly flowing out in gravity defying spikes. His sparkling green eyes watched quietly from above two black upside down teardrop tattoos. He held his hands poised on his hips. "Hey, Axel." Marluxia grinned, waving to his friend as he pulled Zexion over. "This is Zexie…"

"Oh." Axel smiled, pulling his hand to grasp Zexion's chin, his lips dangerously close as his emerald eyes danced over the features on his face. "He is _cute_,"

"Axel." Marluxia pouted. "You said."

Axel moved quickly, wrapping his hands around Marluxia's waist, and placing a quick kiss on his pale lips. "Yes, but I never said I didn't cross my fingers."

Marluxia smiled. "You never change, you bastard." Axel had been in the senior class with Marluxia, they had been friends, and formerly boyfriends.

"Yeah, I guess I can't do that anymore…" Axel stuffed his hands down in his pockets. "You guys up for some Lunch?"

Zexion would have pounced on any food he saw; he was so hungry. Marluxia hadn't given him enough time to even touch the cinnamon toast, and his stomach was growling.

The Sunset Plaza was filled with different shops, three Italian restaurants, a pizza joint, four chain fast food shops and a Chinese buffet. "What you guy's feel like eating? My buds are coming in about five minutes."

"Buds?" Marluxia rose an eyebrow in Axel's direction.

Axel laughed. "Just some guys from college. Leon, and his boyfriend, and some gals from the classes."

"Oh, okay." Marluxia smiled again as he glanced over the restaurants, "How about Lylac's?" He pointed over to the purple dressed building that was wedged in between two of the Italian places.

"Nice choice." Axel commented as he flipped open his Chocolat cell phone. "Hey, Leon? Yeah, its Axel…Lylac's okay? Yeah, he's here. Fine? Can't make it? Yes…I'll see you and Cloud at the club. Yeah, it's still at six. Happy Hour. Yeah. Okay, bye." Axel looked back to the two following him. "Leon and Cloud…are…Er…busy."

Marluxia knew exactly what he meant. "So, we'll be pretty much alone."

"Yeah." Axel shrugged, holding a glass entrance door open for the two of them, a light draft of cool air flowing out from the pizza shop.

The shop was quaint, three or four purple covered tables, and each topped with a vase of light indigo lilacs. It seemed like the entire store had been fashioned after Zexion's tinted hair color. They took a seat in one of the five booths on the right wall, across from the bar, which was coupled with purple hued black lights. A blonde bartender was behind the counter, her curled bangs hanging in front of one of her piercing brown eyes. The tips of her hair was dyed bright pink and her nails were painted a deep black as she set down the illuminated drink in her left hand.

"Hello, I'm Cerise, I'll be your waitress, can I get you guy something to drink?"

Axel smiled, what seemed to be a trademark to himself. "I think three of the house specials will do, right, Marly?"

Marly grinned and nodded. "Sure, that'd be great, I'll also have a cup of coffee, cream please?"

"Sure, right away." Cerise smirked, writing the order on a slip of white paper.

Axel then shot a glance at the two sitting across from him. Marluxia's arm was snaked around Zexion's waist. "How old are you?"

Zexion took a ragged breath, glancing over at his pink haired boyfriend in a sort of 'can I tell' look. Marluxia nodded, holding his grin as he gave a defiant squeeze to Zexion's waist. "Seventeen, I turn eighteen in October."

"Oh." Axel gave a half shrug as Cerise reappeared with the drinks. "Marly, you let him drink underage?"

Zexion almost choked. _Let him? He encouraged it! _

"You okay?" Axel looked worried as he took the three frosted glasses from Cerise and set one in front of each of his friends.

Zexion took a deep breath. "…Yeah…sorry…"

"I let him do what he wants, within reason." Marluxia smiled, picking up the glass, looking curiously at the purple glow stick in the bottom. He took a sip. "Pretty good," He motioned for Zexion to follow suit.

Zexion took a slow drink, grimacing at the harsh spiked taste. "Its okay."

"You want some coffee, sir?" Cerise asked, picking up Axel's now empty frosted glass.

"Yes please." Zexion grinned, watching Marluxia swipe his purple glass and drink the remains.

"Are you ready to order?" The blonde replied, pouring a cup of coffee and placing a container of cream next to him.

Axel glanced at the boys; they nodded in agreement as Axel closed his menu. "Yeah, I'll take two slices of Supreme pizza."

"I'll have a slice of pepperoni and Zexie'll have a garden salad." He didn't even let Zexion decide for himself.

"Okay." Cerise gave a cheerful grin as she left for the pizzas.

"Salad, not so hungry today, Zexie?" Axel murmured.

Marluxia set his cup of coffee down, stirring it intently with a small spoon. "He's watching his figure, he's three pounds over the weight he needs to be at."

"How much do you weigh, Zexie?" The redhead looked to the thin boy across from him.

"One-Hundred and eighteen." Zexion glanced shyly away. (A/N: He weighs less than me, apparently) "And please don't call me Zexie…Only Marly can."

"Oh…" Axel murmured, watching as Cerise returned, placing the plated slices of pizza down in front of their customers. "So, you're still in high swchuul…" He tried to talk as he shoveled bites of pizza into his mouth.

"Yes, I am. I'm a senior this year." He replied, picking up his fork and looking down in disdain at the boring salad. "So you're a…what, junior in College, Like Marly?"

Axel nodded, this time being polite enough not to start talking with half a pizza in his mouth. He swallowed. "Yeah, But I don't think that I get to go for senior year."

"Why not?" Marluxia asked, looking over at his friend while taking a delicate bite of his pizza.

"Oh, Ms. Lockheart wasn't too happy with me setting her desk on fire." He chuckled, flipping out a lighter. "That thing went up like a bomb." He flicked it on, the bright twisted flame shooting from the open trigger.

"Idiot." Marluxia muttered, finishing off his pizza. (No one really saw him eat it…) "Zexie? Are you finished?"

Zexion glanced again at his salad. He had barely taken three bites. But, when Marluxia was finished, he was finished. "Yes. Yes I am."

"Swoo…whav cloobe yu vanna hete fwirst?" Axel mumbled, spewing random bits and pieces of food at the two opposite him. He swallowed again. "Sorry…What club do you want to hit first?"

"What ones do you suggest?" Marluxia sighed, leaning back on the purple plastic of the booth. His hand rushed up and pulled Zexion to himself, holding the smaller body in with his, meshing together.

"Well, Comet is nice, but so is Rave." Axel replied, finally finishing off his pizza. (He had finally stopped sounding like a dying cow while eating.) "Of course, Cloud and Leon would probably suggest Haze or Fox and Hen."

Zexion personally had never been to a club; being underage might have caused that. He wasn't looking forward to finding out what was so cool, he just knew there would be a ton of other gay guys, and well, drinking. Not something he normally did.

"I don't know." Marluxia shrugged, nuzzling his face deep into Zexion's neck, laying soft kisses slowly on the flesh. Zexion closed his eyes, letting his silver bangs fall in his face again.

Axel inwardly smiled. He was happy Marluxia had found someone after their breakup, but he couldn't help but notice the poor boy. He was like a puppet, controlled in every aspect of his life by the pink haired beauty. "I suppose we'll just have to hit them all." He chuckled.

"Works for me," Marluxia agreed, "How bout you, babe?"

"Fine." Zexion sighed, feeling the lift of the lips from his neck.

"First though," Axel rose from his seat, placing two dollars on the middle. "I've got some errands that need to be taken care of. Do you guys mind?"

"Not at all." Marluxia smiled as he pushed Zexion forward.

Cerise waved as she began to clear off the plates. "Just leave the bill at the counter, It's Thirteen twenty-four with the three slices of pizza, garden salad, two coffees and three House Specials." She repeated the order from memory as she piled up the dishes. "Thanks, sir."

They left.

"Leon and Cloud'll meet us at Rave, its over on Ninth Street, so you boys don't mind walking, right?" Axel muttered to his company, glancing at his phone.

"That's fine." Marluxia murmured, raising an eyebrow in Axel's suspicious dealings. "You waiting for a call?"

"Hn? No…just…" Axel stuttered, slipping the phone out and flipping through for any missed calls. "…Yes."

"Who?" Zexion asked as they hurriedly crossed the street, narrowly escaping the yellow cab shooting down the side street.

"Zexie…that's not nice…" Marluxia scolded, tightening his grip on the lilac boy's wrist. "Do I have to punish you later?"

He turned away, eyes downcast to the street. "Imsorrymarluxia."

"Didn't catch that," Marluxia smirked, leaning in and laying his lips to Zexion's cheek. He slid his tongue over the cold flesh, leaving circles of saliva traced under his gray eyes.

"I'm sorry." He repeated as he tried to place himself elsewhere. "It was none of my business."

Marluxia abruptly ended his taste. "If he owes you for his probing, Axel, just tell me."

Axel swept in. "As much as I'd like that," He grinned, pulling his hand up to grasp Zexion's chin, his brilliant green eyes glaring into the deep blue-gray mirrored version. "I'm gonna have to let your offer go."

"So there is someone." Marluxia replied as he pulled Axel away from his boyfriend.

"Sort of." Axel led, as he continued past a dozen or so clothing outlets. "…See, his name's Roxas."

"Go on." Marluxia's smile grew wider.

"Well, the problem is that he's Cloud's youngest brother," Axel continued, keeping his eyes draped on the concrete passing below him.

"_Youngest_?" Zexion's eyebrows rose.

"That doesn't seem like much of a problem." Marluxia shrugged, glancing at the passing bars and clubs.

Axel took a ragged breath. "He's a sophomore."

"In _high school_?" Zexion choked.

"Zexie!" Marluxia growled. "That is very impolite to interrupt him." He slowed down, taking to walking behind the two of them as he laced his arms around Zexion's waist, stopping them both. "I packed the handcuffs." He almost purred in the peach colored ear half-hidden by indigo colored hair.

He let go, much to Zexion's relief, and they picked up the pace to catch Axel.

"So why are you so hooked on him?" Marluxia asked, slipping a shoulder around Axel's shoulders.

"Unh…" Axel droned, picking his glance up to the pink haired boy next to him. "Well, I was dropping Cloud off at his house, (He had gotten a bit to drunk to drive himself) and from the top window, I saw these eyes. Bright, blue eyes. They were stunning. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, just think about how beautiful those eyes were. It was his brother." Then a ring tone broke the reminiscing. _I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green…I hope when your in bed with her, you think of __**me**_He fumbled with the phone, flipping it open and pulling it to his ear.

"Roxas?" He asked hopefully.

"No, Axel." A stern voice came from the other end. "Would you like to explain to me why your phone number was found in the sheets of my baby brother's bed?"

"Hn…Wha…What!" He almost choked, his face becoming flushed as he stuttered for an answer. "…Cloud…whatever you think…I didn't do anything…I swear…"

Cloud leaned back against the blue wall of his brother's room, his eyes looking longfully to the brunet who was hurriedly retrieving his pants from the floor. "Sure, Axe, and your oh-so-reliable any other time." He looked down the torn out piece of notebook in his hand. "So reads, _Dear Roxy, From the first time I saw your gorgeous blue eyes from that open window, when you were sleeping so peacefully and woke to find me staring…I want to hold you in my arms, to kiss your cheek, to be yours. Please, call me sometime, here's my cell, it's always on." _

Axel immediately turned a deep version of red. "…Cloud…Please believe me, I wasn't trying to get into his pants…It wasn't like that."

"You were stalking my baby brother." Cloud took a harsh sigh on the other end, wrapping an arm around the brunet who had taken a seat on the gray-sheeted bed. "Axel…I, Uh, got to go." He said, mid lean onto his brunet lover's body. "I'll see you later…and…leave my baby brother alone…" The phone clicked as he tackled the brunet.

The door swung open, a wide-eyed blonde stood staring at the two who were in a compromising position on _his_ bed. "Cloud?" He murmured, sweeping a hand over his eyes. "Please…not in…my room…"

"Roxas…what…are you doing in here?" Cloud quickly stood up, flipping a sheet over Leon, as if he would become invisible.

Roxas stepped back a bit, trying to wipe the picture from his memory. "Remember? Mom said I could have friends over? You were supposed to drive us to the movies…Sora, Riku, Namine, Yuna, Hayner, Kiari, Pence, Ollette, Selphie and Tidus are waiting…we really need you to drive the van for us…"

"…But…Roxy…can't Hayner's boyfriend…Seifer, whatshisname, do it?" Cloud pouted.

"No, Cloud, I told you already, but Seifer had to work today, that's why Hayner is real depressed and all…" Roxas muttered, glancing around as he took a sharp breath. "Did you just call me Roxy?"

"Eh, sorry…just sort of slipped." Cloud shuffled around the bedroom, searching for his shirt that had disappeared earlier. "I…Leon and I…we'll get on that…"

"Oh, yeah, and next time you and Leon decide to 'get it on'…don't do it when I have friend's over!" Roxas rushed from the room.

Leon pulled the sheet off as he stood up and finished putting his pants on. "Wait, don't you have another brother…can't he drive…"

"He's sick." Cloud groaned, stretching slightly as he pulled on the brunet to leave the room. "Stupid cold."

"Poor Cloud…" Leon murmured, slipping his hands around the blonde's body.

Sora slipped down onto the leather sofa, shaking the dice in his palm swiftly. "Damn…snake eyes." He muttered as he moved his dog monopoly piece down two spaces. "Now I owe you fifteen hundred for the stupid houses you have, Riku."

Riku's smile became more prominent as he slid over on the couch closer to the brunet. "Or there could be other ways of payment…" He smirked as he slid a hand down Sora's leg.

"Oh god, are they going on with it _again_?" Yuna groaned, closing her eyes.

"What, Riku and Sora?" Ollette replied, picking up a digital camera and flipping it on record. "I would care…this is Youtube gold,"

"No…No…" Tidus spoke up, eyeing Hayner with a deep wanting look. "Roxas' brother."

"Sora stop it!" Kiari scolded, swiping Sora over the back of his head.   
Sora stopped and turned towards the redheaded girl. "Why, Kiari? I'm not your boyfriend. I can do as I please…"

"But…Sora…" Kiari pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I…I want you…"

"Don't care." The brunet shrugged, pulling himself towards the silver haired boy next to him. He placed his pale peach lips to the second pair, sliding his arms around Riku's neck.

"Come on, CLOUD! LEON!" Roxas shouted, banging his fist on the wall. "The movie starts in FIFTEEN MINUTES!"

"Fine…" A ragged sigh came from the hallway, as a tousled looking blonde walked from the bedroom, Leon in tow. "Lets go, Riku, Sora, I'd stop making out on my couch…You don't want to know what kind of stuff went down on there. Ollette, I have hotter videos, Kiari, stop acting like a bitch, Tidus, just tell Hayner you want him, and Roxas, try to keep with your own age group." He rambled, rifling in his pocket for his keys.

The group stood stunned and slightly disgusted as they followed the older boys out of the room.

"…Wait…" Roxas murmured, letting the group leave without him.

"Yeah?" Cloud asked, handing the keys to his boyfriend.

Roxas shuffled his feet as he looked up at his older brother. "You found the letter, huh?"

"Yes, _Roxy_…" Cloud slid his answer down as he pulled the letter from his back pocket. "I know Axel, okay? He's just trying to get in your pants."

"No…Cloud your wrong…he's really nice! He likes me for me…" Roxas cried out, a few tears sliding from his crystalline blue eyes.

Cloud shook his head. "I'm not. Don't call him again. You catch him watching you…I catch him watching you, I swear, I'll beat him into a pulp." He broke out into shouting as he found a hand beat against his younger brother's cheek. "Now, get in the car."

"Fine…" Roxas replied as he rubbed his cheek, the reddened skin hot to his own touch.

The elder blonde hurriedly pushed the younger forward. "Go on, Roxas, You wanted to go to the movies, let's go."

The black mini van sat in the driveway, already filled to the maximum with Roxas' friends and Leon who had positioned himself in the passenger seat. He was helping himself to changing the radio station to find a decent song. "Nothing." He muttered, flipping the radio off as his blonde lover sat down in the driver's seat.

"So what movie do we want to see?" Roxas asked, trying not to look like he had been crying.

"Um…" Yuna sighed, glancing out the window. "How about Nancy Drew?"

"This isn't a third grade girl's outing, Yuna…" Riku scoffed, tightening the arm he had around Sora's shoulders. "What about Pirates of the Caribbean three?"

"How bout, 'haven't seen the first two'?" Hayner replied sarcastically. "I say we go see Hostel part two."

"I don't like horror movies…" Kiari shuttered, swiping back her red hair.

"Well then what are we supposed to see?" Roxas shrugged, leaning his head on the back window as Cloud pulled the van out of the driveway.

"Evan Almighty?" Namine finally spoke.

"Sounds good." Roxas decided for the group. "Its comedy, and has nothing to do with the first one, really. Perfect."

"So…Leon, where are you and Cloud going, anyway?" Sora asked, watching the brunet in the passenger seat. Leon happened to be Sora's older brother, and Selphie's cousin, it was sort of frightening to see how many gays could pop up in their family tree, Roxas' too.

"Just Rave with Ax--" He began, trying to make it sound like they wouldn't be doing anything morally damaging, but this was the same person who had just tried to have sex in Roxas' bedroom.

Leon was slapped before he could finish, Cloud shooting an angry glare in his direction. "Just a club, Sora-nii."

"Did he say Axel?" Roxas beamed up at his older brother.

"No." Cloud shot back. "…No." His bright blue gaze fixed on Roxas through the rearview mirror, "Don't get any ideas, Roxas."

"Humph." Roxas scowled as he crossed his arms over his chest in a pout. He slid his tongue out, mocking his brother. "He's not trying anything…Cloud…Please?"

"NO, Roxas." Cloud growled. "It's a _club _not a playground. Axel is _twenty-two_…Okay?"

"Who's _Axel_?" Kiari slid over on the back seat, leaning in for his answer.

The blonde looked around, the entire company glancing his way for the reply.

Cloud chuckled. "His stalker."

"Awe…" Leon beamed, finding his fingers interlaced with his boyfriend's. "Roxy has his first stalker."

"Look at the time." Roxas rushed as the car pulled into the parking lot of the theater. "Come on, everybody, don't want to miss the previews." He tossed himself from the back seat, motioning for the crowd to follow him. "Let's go…Come on…"

The group groaned, following lazily after Roxas in his burst of energy.

"You think he's gonna forget?" Leon asked, leaning back in his leather seat.

"Roxy?" Cloud rolled his eyes. "Not for a while."

They sat in silence till the phone rang again. _Wonderful, They called me Wonderful, So I said, Wonderful; if you insist… _

Cloud nearly died from laughter. "You have a Wicked ring tone?"

"It is _wicked_, isn't it?" Leon chuckled as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Eh, Hi, Squall…" A trembling voice echoed from the other end. "Is…er…Cloud there?"

'Hello, _Demyx_." Leon murmured, handing the phone to the blonde sitting next to him.

"Hey, Dem, What'cha need?" Cloud smirked, holding the phone delicately to his ear as he pulled into a parking space beside the club.

"You left your cell phone at home." Demyx added, Demyx was Cloud's younger brother, yet older than Roxas. (He was around 18; Roxas was 16; while Cloud is 20)

"I noticed." (A/N: In the notice of ages, I might as well list the ones needed: Sora-16, Riku-17, Zexion-17, Marluxia-23, Axel-22, Leon-21,)

"Do you want me to drive it over for you?" The younger blonde mumbled in the other end, crisscrossing his legs Indian-style on the green mattress of his bedroom.

"Neh, Its okay, Dem. I can deal with out." Cloud laughed. "Did you call me from it?"

"Yeah, Why?" Demyx sounded interested.

"Why you egotistical bastard!" Cloud laughed, slapping Leon again.  
"Is there something I missed?" Demyx was beginning to become frightened.

Cloud took a deep breath, as he undid his seat belt and stepped out of the car. "Leon has Wonderful from Wicked play every time I call him."

Demyx almost spit the sprite he had been sucking on across the room. "God…Well, say hi to Axel for me, kay?"

"Will do." Cloud hung up the phone, placing it back in Leon's palm. "You are so weird."

"I'm _wonderful_," Leon chuckled, holding his head high as he stepped onto the curb. He could hear the steady beat of the music blaring inside.

"Yes," Cloud grinned, leaning in to kiss his brunet lover. "Yes, You are wonderful."

"Took you boys long enough." Axel sighed, stepping off of the brick wall he had been leaning against. The sun was yet again beginning to set again, sending the entire street into a rush of red and purple.

"I had to drop off your eye candy at the movies." Cloud laughed, looking over to Marluxia and Zexion. "So, this is your ex and his boyfriend?"

"Yes." Axel drug out, pulling the pink and indigo haired boys over to the blonde. "This is Marly, who still looks as sexy as ever, and Zexie who since I just met him, I can only suppose he was always this cute."

"Axel." Cloud slapped the flaming redhead. "If your even the least bit interested in my baby brother, your not showing it. Stop being flirtatious, if you want a chance at him."

"Are you saying I have a chance?" Bright green eyes shot in the blonde's direction.

"Maybe." Cloud gave a hinting grin in Axel's direction.

"Oh Yes!" Axel screeched, jumping up and down. "Yes!"

Marluxia kept his hand around Zexion's waist, rubbing silently circles into his abdomen. "Hey, Zexie…wanna go inside, get some drinks?"

"If you want to." Zexion murmured, trying to keep a straight face.

Marluxia moved his lips over the peach cold ones. "Mmm…Zexie…you taste wonderful today…"

The lilac hair fell in front of his gray eyes as a tongue forcefully made itself know in his mouth. His tongue lay lifeless as the new muscle played over the roof of his mouth and his neat rows of teeth. "Marl…Marluxia…please…"

Marluxia grinned, his blue eyes dancing over the figure that stood before him. "Your right, Zexie…" He laughed, his laugh was a bit scary. "Lets go get something to drink, I'm parched."

"But, Marluxia…" Zexion groaned, leaning his head back. "…I don't want you to get drunk…You try things…"

Marluxia's smirk widened. "I'm not going to drink. You are."

Zexion felt a long tug on his arm, and he politely followed.

"Good boy." Marluxia replied smugly.

Leon followed close behind, tugging his boyfriend away from Axel. "Come, Cloudsy…We're going to go **dance**!"

"But…Leon…I have to make sure that Axel doesn't try to rape my baby brother!" Cloud shouted, latching onto Axel's arm and pulling him with. Cloud quickly pulled Leon's phone from the brunet's pocket.

"COME ON, Cloud!" Leon shouted, pulling the phone away. "We're going in!"

They left the street very confused.

The inside of the club was decked out in multicolored lights, instantly changing from orange to blue when they walked inside. There was a bar in the back, complete with a wall of liquor bottles of all colors and the young bartender happily stirring a drink for a brunet on a blue stool. The dance floor was filled with meshing bodies, the heated music bending them together in a graphic

movement.

Zexion had only been to a club twice before, and yet it still made him feel uneasy with all the drunk hands traveling over his body. Because he knew that no matter what he said in rebuttal, their minds were set, for in their eyes, he was completely willing.

He was pulled through the dance floor to the back where the bar was almost empty, except for a few college students kissing and letting their hands travel over their bodies. He was set down, as Marluxia wrapped himself around, letting his arms drape over the thin shoulders, pressing his lips to the bare neck and letting the soft kisses travel over the lithe body.

"Mmmm…Marluxia…" Zexion laugh moaned, trying to keep himself from showing any signs of a turn on.

The bartender walked over silently, wondering if she should say something or ask for their order. She tossed her black spikes back, positioning her yellow headband neatly across her head. Her red and yellow tube top fell neatly under her red scarf and partially over her blue mini skirt. "Can I get you guys anything? Green Bees? Iced Vivi?" That was one thing special about Rave, the drinks all had interesting names that they changed every month, so when a person came in they'd never get the same drink twice.

"Um…" Marluxia seemed to not want to break his travel over Zexion's body.

Axel walked over smoothly and sat down next to the couple. "Here, Veronica, Give Marly a couple of Flying Lightning." Axel put a reassuring hand on Marluxia's shoulder, which was busy grinding in with Zexion's body as his lips traveled over the cold skin.

"Right-o." Veronica smiled, taking the ten-dollar bill Axel had laid on the table and turning back to mix the drinks.

The music was picking up again as the disc jockey changed to a new remix song. Leon's brown hair was loose and bounding over the other heads, his hands dangling on Cloud's hips as he picked up on the new beat.

"Leon…I still can't help but think about Roxas…" Cloud murmured, wrapping his arms around the brunet's neck. "I know…he's…gonna try something…"

"Oh…Cloud…Babe, Come on…" Leon practically purred in the blonde's ear. "…You're paranoid…"

"Am not." He pouted, pulling away. "Just call them…just to check in, you know?"

Those eyes just like his brother's. How could you say no to those eyes?

"Fine." Leon muttered, rolling his own eyes. He pulled out the old black cell he had bought back in High School and quickly shuffled through his contact list for his younger brother's cell.

Leonhart, Sora. Cell-649-8890. Ring. Ring. The ringing seemed to drag forever, Leon impatiently tapped his foot as Cloud pulled him through the dance floor to the bar. Ring.

"Hello…" A cheery voice echoed from the other end.

"Hi, Sora. Just calling to--" Leon murmured to the receiver.

"…You have reached Sora at 649-8890. If this is Riku, No I will not have sex with you. Anyone else, just leave your Name and number at the…" Answering Machine.

Leon quickly flipped the phone closed, an angered look rushing over his features. "Stupid answering machine."

"Did he not pick up?" Cloud asked, his paranoid glance beginning again.

"…Shh…Cloud, he's just probably got it on Silent." Leon muttered, stuffing the phone back in his pocket. "They did go to the movies, you know."

_Ring…Ring. _

Ollette sent a worried glance over at Kiari. "Hey…Kiari, should I pick it up?"

_Ring. _The silver phone vibrated wildly on the red carpeted seat of the theater.

"No." Kiari shrugged, picking up another handful of popcorn. "They'll just leave a message anyway."

"Guess your right." Ollette smiled, turning back to the glow of the screen. "Where'd they go anyway?"

Tidus, who for the entire first half of the movie had been staring intently at Hayner sitting a row in front with his little sister, shifted over a seat closer to the girls. "Riku's going to drive Sora and Roxas over to the Club."

"Why?" Namine asked, her bright eyes glancing over to the now large group conversation.

"What? Roxas didn't tell you?" Tidus laughed quietly as a bright light was shone in his face.

The light belonging to the theater worker, whose entire life was devoted to keeping it quiet.

"No…" Selphie sounded interested. "What happened?"

Tidus inwardly laughed. "He's getting love letters…"

"So?" Kiari replied, taking a long sip of her Icee.

"From a Junior in College!" Tidus practically shouted.

"Oh my God!" Ollette nearly fainted. "Is he cute?"

Tidus was again blinded with the light again.

"Get out." The worker hissed, his voice raising as he watched the entire group stand up and walk away.

"Hey, Want to hit Rave?" Tidus grinned as they walked from the theater back to the humid streets.

The group erupted in laughter. "Tidus, Only you and Hayner are gay, none of us girls want to go."

"What ever." Tidus smiled, linking arms with Ollette and Selphie. "I'm up for Ruby Tuesdays."

"Lets go." Yuna rejoiced, skipping ahead.

The group continued walking, not even noticing when they passed the crowded streets in front of Rave, and the loud beat of music resonating from inside.

Marluxia picked up the glass that sat in front of him, yet again letting go of his play toy and taking a long sip. "Thanks…Axel…" He was already a little tipsy. "That was great…"

"Your welcome," Axel chuckled, taking in another green tinted drink. "You want another?"

"…Nnnoo…" Zexion murmured, partially drunk already. He never had much of an alcohol tolerance.

"Zexie…He didn't ask…you." Marluxia growled, finishing off his drink. "We'll both take another…" He almost slid off the stool.

"You heard him, Veronica." Axel smiled, laying down another ten.

"Okay, but only one more for your friend, or else we'll have to make sure he has a ride home." Veronica grinned, in a spin of her black hair she turned back to stir more drinks.

"Cloud's got a car." Axel mumbled to himself, watching Marluxia attack Zexion's neck again, tugging at his tight shirt to go lower.

Cloud on the other hand, was too busy dancing in the middle of the crowd with Leon dangling over him, their tongues in a constant heated battle for dominance.

"Here, you guys." Veronica announced, setting another two yellow flash-like drinks in front of Marluxia and Zexion. "And here, Axel, Green Bees and a Virgin Comet Bomb."

Axel's face turned to confusion. "Huh? I only ordered the Green…"

"Him." Veronica smirked, pointing slowly over to the corner, a flash of blonde from behind the pole.

"Roxas?" Axel murmured. "…Roxas is that you?"

"Axel!" Roxas screeched, flying towards the redhead and tackling him over.

Axel's eyes shot to the dance floor, wondering if Cloud had caught sight of his younger brother. _In a club._ He quickly grabbed hold to the thin wrist, pulling him swiftly back into the bathroom.

"Roxas…cutie…What are you doing here?" His voice still in shock yet terribly overjoyed.

Roxas' innocent blue eyes widened. "Well, Cloud was pretty angry…but Axel…I can't stop thinking about you…really…I mean I think…I think…"

A rage of lips crushed against his small ones, as he quickly wrapped his arms around Axel's neck to deepen this new sensation.

"Love you too." Axel smiled, letting go and letting his hand travel around Roxas' waist. "So, would you like to…"

"Leave?" Roxas' eyes shot up again. Those huge blue eyes. "Yes." He leaned up and placed another kiss on Axel's cheek. "I don't think I'm ready for the club scene just yet…"

"Well, anything for you." Axel smirked. "But, how bout we use the back entrance?"

"Fine with me!" The blonde replied, pulling the redhead to the exit.

They could see the lines of cars that had parked to get into the club at this time. But Roxas made no notice of the blue corvette that pulled up to the curbs behind the happy couple walking down the street.

Another blonde stepped out of the blue car, his spiked half-mullet looking hairdo. His impatient eyes scanned the growing crowd outside the club.

"…Come…On…" Leon murmured, prying Marluxia off Zexion. "Man…Your wasted…" Leon almost kept laughing as Zexion stood from the stool and tried to regain the sensation in his half asleep body.

"Cloud!"

Cloud's head turned at lightning fast speed, his blue eyes falling on the teenager who had driven up in the blue corvette. "D…Demyx?"

"…Yeah, Hey, Cloud." Demyx muttered, scratching uneasily at the back of his neck. "You seen Roxas?"

"No, last time I saw him I dropped him off at Evan Almighty, why?" Cloud asked, his paranoid fears returning.

Demyx pointed back to his car, a brunet and silver haired boy sitting in the back seat. "Sora and Riku showed up at home, wondering if Roxas had come back yet."

Leon glanced over to his brother and his brother's boyfriend. "But…weren't they all together?"

"That's just it." Demyx laughed. "Roxas skipped halfway through and went to Rave. To meet Axel of all people."

Cloud's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!" He spun around. "Where is that bastard? Axel I'm going to kill you if you try and rape my baby brother!"

"He left a while ago." Zexion muttered, pointing in the direction Axel and Roxas had left in.

"Oh…" Cloud and Demyx replied in unison. "Hey, Zexion, that's your name, right?"

Zexion's gaze traveled over to the boy who had just arrived. "Yes." He then glanced to Marluxia who was being pushed into Cloud's own car, and not having an easy time at that.

"Do you…want to get…maybe something to eat?" Demyx watched nervously for the lilac haired boy's answer.

Zexion grinned, for some reason, he felt something lighten up inside him. Something he hadn't felt for two years. "Yes. I would like that."

"Its okay, Zex, We'll bring Marly back to my place, we'll see you boys later." Cloud grinned, walking to the driver's door of his own car as Demyx did the same.

"I'm Demyx, By the way," The blonde shot a cheesy grin in Zexion's direction as the two buckled themselves in.

Zexion couldn't help but blush, though he didn't know why. "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise." Demyx smirked, leaning down and bringing Zexion's cold hand to his lips.

Zexion laughed. "You missed." He pulled the blonde's head closer, letting their lips graze each other before Demyx found himself pulling Zexion's body closer.

_She is a sirocco on the sand. She is the Nile that runs forever. _

Zexion leaned down to pick up the cell phone from the floor where he had dropped it. "Hello?"

"Zexie?" A clearly sober sounding Marluxia came from the other end. "Never once in the past three years have you been happy. Never once did I notice it. But now I do. Go see your mother, I'll meet you again someday." The line clicked.

"Marluxia? Marluxia!" He almost shouted into the receiver, but no answer.

"Why did he call?" Demyx asked, his bright blue eyes wandering over Zexion's troubled face.

Zexion's lips collided to the other pair. He smiled. For once in so long, He smiled.

"I'm free."

"I'm free from my Bondage."

Ђ Orina Darces June 2007

© All Characters (Except Cerise and Veronica) are property of Square Enix.

This is a story I wrote from looking on Fanfiction and noticing there were NO stories with Zexie/Marly pairing. Though I like Zemyx better, I had to write it. I see Marly as being one of those abusive and controlling boyfriends, don't know why. But I can't really see him being in any main pairing, so like in so many other stories, he's mainly just the Ex, But I love him for it. Hope the story wasn't too boring. 

"_Hello…"_

"…" –_This is something that happens every time I call my friend. Her answering machine sounds like someone is actually picking up. Had to put it in._

Till Next time, This is Orina Darces, leaving you with another story! 


End file.
